


Velico

by romanticalgirl



Category: Rome
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep your friends close</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velico

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-6-06

He likes the feel of flesh in his hands, whether it’s the surrendered soft flesh of a fallen enemy or the sweet heady skin of a pale ass, the curve snug against his fingers as he lowers the dark shadowed cunt onto his cock. They both are worth every moment, both take an equal sense of power to conquer.

They both feel good.

He pins the girl’s wrists, holding her hands to the bed, biting at the nape of her neck. She makes a low noise that’s lost in the fabric beneath her and he enters her, thrusting easily inside the wet flesh. He feels the sun beating down on his skin, the sweat beading against the oil that covers him.

He hears the approaching footsteps and groans low in his throat, altering his strokes so they slow and shallow, pulling away from her supplicant body to grasp her hips and pull her back against him, letting her swaying form do all the work for him as he forces his eyes up to the flash of red and gold that heralds Vorenus’s arrival.

“What do you want, Lucius?”

“Caesar requests your presence.”

“Does he.”

“He does, Sir.” Vorenus’s eyes stay firmly fixed to the wall over Antony’s shoulder, his pale eyes refusing to see. Antony smiles and thrusts hard into the girl, forcing a gasping moan from between her lips. Vorenus’s eyes drop down and then dart back again, censure and arousal keen in his gaze. 

“Did he say why?”

“I did not ask, Sir.”

“No. You wouldn’t.” Antony sighs and pulls out of the girl, slapping her hard on the ass. She tumbles forward onto the bed and he quickly finishes the job himself, spilling over the curve of her buttocks. “Very well.” He gets to his feet and stands beside the bed, allowing the servants to pour water over him to wash away the stench of sweat and sex. 

“Take the girl and the bed back inside. Tell her tonight, I need her to be a little bit more participatory. And if she feels the need to be contrary, find me a girl who knows her place.” He glances up at Vorenus and smiles, cocking an eyebrow. “On her knees, in case you were wondering. Either bent over the bed or sucking my cock. I’m not picky.” He watches Vorenus’s face then laughs. “Your tongue must burn with the desire to agree with me.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Sir.”

“You do,” Antony assures him. “You do. Be glad, Vorenus.” He holds out his arms again and allows the servants to dress him before walking over and clamping and hand on Lucius’s shoulder. “You have a lovely wife, so faithful to her husband. We should all be so lucky.” He releases him and starts to walk away. “Even those of you who think you are.”


End file.
